Sorry not sorry
by Rainfall04
Summary: He was their happy little Robin, how could they expect him to understand? This is my first story so it might not be the best...please review Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry." Artemis' voice rang through the silence that had gathered in the room. Zatanna's looked at her and tried to smile but failed miserably before looking at the floor again. The whole team had gathered in her new room and were milling about uncertainly. They wanted to help but they weren't sure how.

"You know we're here for you if you need us, right?" Wally added

Again, Zatanna only glanced at them before agin returning her eyes on the floor. Aqualad, M'gan, and Superboy all chimed in with what they hoped were words of comfort.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Robin's voice suddenly entered the words of comfort coming from his friends as they all turned to stare at him. Artemis glared. Why was he asking if she would be okay? Weren't they trying to keep her mind off her fathers "death"? Zatanna looked at him before whispering a barely audible "I don't know" and returning her eyes to the floor.

"You know he wouldn't want you to focus on his absence, he would want you to be happy." Robin frowned and Wally gaped at him. What the heck! Why would he say that!

"He would want you to focus on the good things and remember him as your father." Zatanna looked up with tears in her eyes but before she could respond Wally had grabbed robin and ran out of the room. Artemis, Superboy, M'gan and Aqualad quickly followed the sounds of yelling to the training room.

"Why would you say something like that! She just lost her father! Why Rob?! Why would you say that?!" Robin had a look of bewilderment on his face. Thy was what batman had said to him the first time he actually spoke to him in a full sentence. Why wouldn't he say it to Zatanna. It was true and it had helped Robin. He was sure it would help her.

"Robin that was a very inconsiderate thing to say. Zatanna is mourning the loss of her father and reminding her that he isn't here is not going to help her." Aqualad stated as he walked into the room. Disappointment radiating off him

"I wasn't reminding her...I was trying to help." Robin stated "Telling her that everything will be fine and that she will be okay that...that isn't helping at all." Everyone just stared at him.

Why would Robin say that? M'gann's voice suddenly echoed in all their heads. All except Robin's

M'gann I don't think he understands what it is like to lose someone. Answered Kaldur

Of course he can't. He's just the happy little bird! We should have seen something like this coming! Wally yelled at them

"You know I know that you guys are having a mental conversation right?" Robin asked as he glared at them "What were you saying."

"Robin you don't say stuff like that to someone who just watched her father...die." Caldur said

"Why?" Robin asked. He really was having a hard time figuring it out. I mean he knew it would be painful to remember him for a while but knowing what he said, Zatanna would hopefully focus on the good things. Wally looked at him in exasperation.

"Robin, you can't just..." Kaldur was cut off by Wally

"Forget it Kaldur. Our happy little Robin wouldn't know what it's like to lose someone you love!" Robin visibly flinched at that before Wally continued "Zatanna just watched her dad die! Right in front of her eyes!"

"Wally..." Robin closed his eyes as he spoke his friends name.

"No Robin you can listen for once! When people lose family they need support not people telling them to get over it! What you feel like if you had just watched you after die!?"

"Wally please..." Robin squeezed his eyes shut tight as he was suddenly assaulted with the memory. Blood. There was so much blood and pain and Robin was responsible for it all.

"Robin just shut up and listen!" Wally snapped before continuing his lecture. Robin wasn't listening anymore. All he could see was Zatanna's face as she realized that fate wasn't giving her father back and his own mother as she looked at him. Accepting what was about to happen. Her eyes had held one last request in them and Robin had followed that request, only, when he tried to keep it, his friends had ganged up on him. Suddenly Robin realized that Wally had finished his speech and was waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, but, I'm not sorry." Robin stated as he opened his eyes and forced back the tears threatening to overcome him. Wally stared at him open mouthed.

"Robin we don't expect you to understand. You don't know what it's like to lose family." Artemis' comment did it. That was the last straw.

"Stop saying that!" Robin exploded and the rest of the team froze to see their happy bird so angry "You think you know what it's like to lose family?! Sure, Artemis, you're dads a super villain never coming home. Aqualad, your dad is gone. Dead. Superboy you lost the only father figure you had before you were even given a chance! Wally, your parents fight all the time it's like they aren't even there anymore! M'gann, you left all your family back on Mars. Your an outsider here. So what! Sure you guys lost "family" but you still have people to turn to!" Robin was seething how dare they yell at him like that he had lost family. More family then them. Suddenly his anger gave way to sadness and guilt and he wasn't able to keep the tears back any longer

"Robin!" The whole team was horrified why would he something like that. Didn't he know how hurtful that was. Artemis was about to scream at him. She was ready to beat his happy face into the ground for being so senseless but then she saw it. A tear was making its way down Robin's face and she froze. Robin was crying. Robin. Was. Crying. Quickly she looked at M'gann only to find her crying as well. Turning her attention back to Robin she realized that he was continuing his rant.

"I watched my family die when I was eight!" He yelled. Wally stared at him quickly losing the idea of yelling at Rob. "I watched them, all die. Every single family member I had was murdered right before me. And I could've stopped it." Suddenly Robin was crying full out and Wally felt really guilty. Why hadn't Rob told them this? He would never had yelled at him if he had said this before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Okay so I kind of wrote myself into a hole here so this chapter isn't going to be the best...it's more of an in between chapters so that I can write good for the next on. Thanks for reading please review!**

The cave was silent except for Robin. None of them knew what to do. Artemis wanted to say something but was afraid it would come out wrong, Superboy and Kaldur didn't have the slightest clue as to how to comfoDaddyrt him. M'gann wouldn't have been able to if she had wanted, and Wally was afraid to. He wanted to help his friend but was afraid of how he would react. Slowly, Robin grew quiet until he was just sitting on the floor (When did he get on the floor?)

"I'm sorry." Robin's voice broke through the icy silence "I shouldn't have said those things." That was it. Wally sped forward before Rob had the chance to say another word

"Don't you dare apologize! We were being asses. I'm sorry Rob I didn't know and even if I didn't, I shouldn't have exploded on you. I'm so so sorry." Suddenly they were both crying and Wally didn't have the slightest clue why. All he knew was that Robin hadn't shoved him away and that he was still hugging him. Slowly, the rest of the team gathered around their crying bird and just sat together on the ground. A chorus of "I'm sorry" and "I forgive you" was heard in the room before they once again lapsed into silence, but this time, the silence was okay. They were all sorry, Robin forgave them but they knew he probably shouldn't have, so they did what was thought impossible, they stayed silent and didn't move. One big group pile/huddle of used-to-be-crying teenagers.

Sor

That was how Batman found them an hour later. One big giant huddle on the training room floor. From the look of it, they had been crying and Batman was not at all please to see that Robin was in the middle of the group. Whatever they did to make him cry, they were going to regret it. Silently he walked over towards the group and untangled them very, very, carefully. When he was sure he could get Robin without waking the others, he stooped down and picked him up. Wally stirred and Batman groaned before sending him a full bat glare. The effect was instantaneous. When Wally opened his eyes he jumped back a full three feet and then started rambling about how he was sorry and he didn't mean to do something or other. Batman couldn't keep up with his fast mouth so he just turned with a swish of his cape and carried Robin to the zeta tubes. He would deal with the he rest of the team later. For now, he would check on Zatanna. Slowly and quietly, he creeped down the hallway and cracked open her door. She was sleeping but to his surprise, she looked more peaceful than she had since Zatarra had become Doctor Fate. Closing the door, Batman continued on his way with his precious cargo.

Batman 01

Robin B01

A flash of light was the only thing a certain speedster saw as he raced into the main cavern. Oh Man we are gonna pay for this. Quickly he turned around and went to prepare himself for the wrath of DaddyBats **,** or, prepare as much as he could.

 **Sorry if I got the zeta announcements wrong...wasn't quite sure what Robin's was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for taking so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy with school and in all honesty, I have had like no interest in finishing this story but I hate it when people just up and quite writing so here's the third and final chapter. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

 _Black Canary 13_

The zeta whirred to life as Dina walked into the quiet cave. That's wierd. The whole cave was silent. With more caution then before, she began to make her way to the training room. After she discovered no one in there, she turned around and went the opposite direction. Perhaps they were sleeping. A quick check with the security feed showed that none of the teens had entered their rooms but it did solve one problem. Sighing, she headed down the hallway and made her way to the hangar. As she got closer, she began to hear distinct voices.

"My fault!" Wally's exasperated voice rang out through the chamber

"Yes your fault! You're the one who wouldn't let up and him baywatch!" Artemis' voice soon followed

Canary smiled as she heard Kaldurs response "Artemis please, Wally could not have know that batman would assign us this punishment."

"But he could have guessed!"

"guessed?! How could I have guessed that Batman-THE BATMAN-would make us clean the whole hangar with a TOOTHBRUSH!"

Black canary couldn't help it. She let out a loud laugh before walking into the room and just looking at them. Wally looked like he had stopped mid swing and was holding a bright pink toothbrush. Artemis was "brushing" one wall while Megan was levitating four toothbrushes as well as Conner and cleaning the higher parts of the wall. Kaldur was on the floor.

"What on earth did you guys do to make Batman assign you this job?"

"You think this is bad?" Artemis looked pointedly at Wally before continuing "We also had to write I'm sorry three hundred times followed by an essay on why were were wrong and asking for forgiveness." Wally was slowly turning bright red and Black Canary had to force back the laugh that was begging to be let out.

"So what did you guys do?" Wally tunred even more red

"I may have yelled at Rob for being insensitive when he talked to Zatanna...lets just say we all felt really bad afterwards and now we're scrubbing the cave with toothbrushes." Dina made a mental note to check the security feed later

"Well I'm just going to leave you to it then. I'll be back tomorrow for training." As she turned to leave, she couldn't help but see the look of defeat on Wally's face as he realized how long the job would take.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Batcave_**

"Bruce? What's with all these letters?" Dick was flipping through five very long looking letters and five papers that all seemed to say the same thing

Bruce walked over to him "These are from the team and if you want to get some excellent blackmail material I suggest you make your way to the cave." Batman raised his eyebrows at the end and Dick's eyes widened. Turning around, he dashed to the zeta tubes, grabbing some sunglasses on the way out.

 _Robin B01_

The zeta tube announced his presence as he raced towards the main console and looked at the feed. Laughing to himself he began to download some of it before making his way to the hangar. Artemis noticed him first and sighed before returning to scrubbing relentlessly at the corner.

"Hey Wally, whatcha doin'?"

wally spluttered and whipped his head up before he began a rant on the unfairness of their situation all the while Robin was barely concealing his laughter. If you didn't want to get screwed, you shouldn't mess with the bats kids. Finaly when wally was done. Robin walked over to the middle of the room.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you all and that I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling while...ranting...although," Robin looked pointedly at Wally, "Zatanna said it helped a lot." Smirking he began to leave while Wally struggled to come up with a good retort. He was drawing a blank. Right before Robin reached the door, he stopped and turned around waving something in the air.

"However, I must thank you Wally for the excellent opportunity to obtain blackmail material." With a wave of his hand and a bow, Robin turned around and ran from the room

"ROBIN!" Wally's yell echoed through the whole mountain as he raced after the little troll. His pink toothbrush lying abandoned on the ground and the rest of his teammates silently hoping that he caught the bird so that he wouldn't have anymore blackmail material on them.


End file.
